What happenes when theirs a zombie Apocalypse in ooo?
by finnsfriendice12
Summary: Finn gets Heart broken after finding out his beloved fionna is dating Marshal lee, but leaves and finds Simon Petrikov and betty, After going to a prison he gets surrounded by zombies only to be saved by OOO's last bit of The National Guard, but now he has to do his own saving, will he be able to, or will he Bite the dust. Rated M because i'm kind of Paranoid. Finn X fionna
1. Chapter 1

**The infection**

**Finn: We had no homefront-**

**Me: Hippiquit!**

**Finn: Ok I am but anyways guy I am making the zombie fanfiction with Joseph the human now.**

**Me: Yep owners are the one and only Adventure time creators!**

**Finn: Hope you like it!**

Finn's Pov:

After 6 months of the infection, we were in a safe haven from those cannibals. But the worse I could find was my Girl friend in bed with another man.

Finn walks up the stairs and hears giggling.

Fionna: oh stop marshal!

Marshal: come here.

Then finn hears kissing sound.

Fionna: Marshal what if finn finds out-

Marshal: he won't fionna!

Fionna: Ok.

That's when finn knew it, he was being cheated on by his own girl friend.

Finn goes in there and see's marshal in bed with fionna and finn pulls out his colt.

Finn: FIONNA! Why!

Finn runs out the run with fionna falling him calling his name.

Finn rus to the weapon vault and pulls out 1 m4 with 200 rounds and 5 dual magizines, 2 glocks, and a shotgun, and gets into a car.

Fionna: Finn! Where are you going!  
Finn: Fionna I don't want you in my life anymore, I am leaving to get away!

Fionna: But finn.

Marshal; Finn if you leave I sware I wi-

Finn punches him and knocks him out.

Fionna: Finn!

Finn drives off only leaving dust behind him.

Finn: ok theres about a half tank of gas in this car.

Finn then stop because he see's a house boarded up, pulls out 2 heavy knifes and decides to go searching in there.

Random guy: Hands up!

Finn puts his hands up.

Finn: Who are you!?

Random guy: Names simon, and this is my wife betty.

Betty: Hello, who are you?

Finn: Names Finn.

After getting straightened out, finn decides to leave

Simon: Finn, can we please ask you a question before you drive off?

Finn: Ok sure.

Simon: Can we please go with you?

Finn: Are you sure?

Simon: Yes because our house over there is about to break apart, so can we please go.

Finn: Sure, but do you have any gas in that car over there?

Simon: Yeah about a gallon why?

Finn: Is it ok, if we take it out?

Simon: By all means go ahead.

After getting in the car, they drive off.

They end up going to a prison but to find it over ran with zombies.

Finn: Crap, simon I should have never brought to a d your wife, just stay in the car.

Simon and betty get in the car.

Finn:CRAP!

But then he see's the zombie who was about to bite him dead.

Finn: Does this mean I'm magicical?

Simon yells out to finn: Look!

Then finn looks up to see a Back hawk, part of OOO's national guard shooting at the zombies and the national guard rushing in.

Commander: Who are you?

Finn: Names Finn, colonel of the OOO's Air force.

Commander: Well: Colonel Finn, we have come to get you and the survivors your with, we saw the distress beacon.

Finn salutes and tells Simon and Betty the news. After telling them they walk to the Black Hawk and get in.

Finn: I wonder how My ex Gf is doing?

Fionna's Pov:

Fionna lay their crying on her bed.

Marshal knocks on the door.

Marshal: Are you over finn yet?

Fionna: No.

Marshal: look at it this way fionna, Finn is probably dead, so that means I get you now.

Fionna: GET OUT OF MY LIFE MARSHAL! I LOVE FINN NOT YOU!

Marshal: Well were just going to have to change that.

Jake sneaks in.

Marshal pins fionna on the bed.

Jake: Marshal! Stop what you are doing!

Marshal: what are you going to do!?

Jake: Stop you in an-

Guy on wall: ZOMBIES IN TOWN! ZOMBIES!

Jake: We are going to settle this soon!

Jake , marshal and fionna run to the gate.

Finn's Pov:

Finn goes up to check Simon and betty, but they are fine, so he goes up to check for any beacons.

Finn: Commander!

Commander: What?

Finn: Permission to use An Apache!?

Commander: Why?

Finn: We got a beacon from a safe haven!

Commander: Permission Granted!

Finn: Thank you sir!

Finn runs up to the Apache.

Finn: Private I need you to get in that black hawk you to Captain!

Private: Who are we talking to?

Finn: colonel of OOO's Airforce!

Captain: Yes sir!

Finn gets in the Apache: Ok captain and Private you ready!

Captain: Sir! Yes sir!

After taking off, the commander walks back to the base and send finn transmission: Good luck!

Finn: Safe Haven coming up! Wait I know that place!

Captain: Ok lets move in!

Fionna's Pov:

Fionna: Wait are those Helicopters!?

Marshal: yeah but how?

A transmission comes in.

Finn: Hello survivors we got your beacon! Evac twenty seconds!

Marshal: Wait is that?

Finn: Yeah marshal its me finn!

Marshal: But how!

Finn: Lets just say I am in the OOO's airforce!

Finn skips fionna to talk to jake.

Finn: jake Prep for evacuation!

Jake: Ok!

Finn: Finn is out!

Fionna: wow I can't believe the fi-

Fionna feels hands over her mouth, it was marshal.

Jake: What are you doing!

Marshal: What does it look like; I am knocking her out so she can't go!

Finn and the private and captain Go twenty feet over and start killing the zombies.

Finn: Ok land!

Finn lands with the other two and locks the helicopter and there are no people who know how to fly except finn and the two national guard people.

Finn: Where is fionna marshal!?

Marshal: Sadly she got bitten.

Finn: Uh yeah right, jake comes out and hugs him.

Jake: Where have you been brother!

Finn: At an army base.

Jake: Ok but marshal knocked out fionna.

Marshal: hahahaha no she got bitten!

Finn: Captain! Arrest marshal!

Captain: yes sir!

Marshal: without my help your never find you precious fionna!

Finn runs to his old see's fionna tied down to the bed.

Finn: Fionna!

But then see's a zombie tied 5 feet away from her. Finn takes out a knife and kill's the zombie.

Fionna: Finn is that you?

Finn: fionna!

Fionna: Finn I'm fine.

Finn: But marshal said you were bitten.

Fionna: Do you see any bites on me?

Finn: No.

Fionna: Or any scratches?

Finn: Again no.

Fionna: Then I am not a zombie.

Finn: Ok, well lets get you out of here?

Fionna: But I thought you didn't love m-

Finn cuts her off: Fionna, of course I love you, why do you think I also came here!

Fionna: But what about marshal?

Finn: He has been Arrest, part of me thinks that he cut open the fence to let the zombies in. so he is under trial.

Fionna: what about us?

Finn: Fionna I love you, I traveled to here to see you-

Fionna jumps up to finns arms and starts kissing him.

Fionna: I love you to.

Finn: Now lets get out of here!

Finn walks to the apache and sets her in, also the place is now deserted.

Finn: don't worry about flying, I got that.

Finn flies back home and salutes the commander, but the real question is, are they really safe?

Epilogue of chapter 1:

Finn and fionna Are having 1 baby.

Marshal lee: Was not found guilty, but he apologized to finn and fionna and now he's seeing Marceline.

Jake: Got married to His lady.

But After all of this happens , finn and fionna find out they are never safe.

**Me: I liked that Chapter a lot!**

**Finn: it was pretty good, but now back to dr horrible sing along blog!**

**Me: Next chapter coming soon!**

**Finn: You have to admit that its pretty cool I can fly some helicopters in this!**

**Me: Shush finn, Go on your date with fi-**

**Fionna: That's enough of that!**

**Finn: Love you!**

**Fionna: Love you to!**


	2. Chapter 2: Better chapter

Prequel and During

**Finn: You ready to start this thang?**

**Me: Oh hecks yes!**

**Fionna: Kk so this is how we all meet, Sorry joe your not in through, oh yeah I take back that sorry part.**

**Me: O.k. anyways Owners are JUST adventure time, not me, never me!**

**Finn: Lets start!**

**9 Months before the infection**

Finn's Pov:

Private Anderson: Sergeant Finn, the commander wants a word with you.

Finn: Yes Private!

Finn walks to the Commanders office, and knocks on the door

Commander: step in.

Finn: You wanted to see me Sir.

Commander: ahh yes Sergeant Finn Mertens.

Finn: Yes sir!?

Commander: Congratulations boy, you are being-

Finn: No! I don't want to leave!

Commander: I was going to say you are being Promoted.

Finn: Sir?

Commander: Finn You are being promoted to Colonel Finn for saving The world from a nuclear Explosion.

Flashback:

Finn: Take cover!

AS Finn Shoots a Ak-47 at the upcoming enemies. From the Person called the "Lich" Private army.

Private Adamski: Sergeant . What are we suppose to do?!

Finn: Cover me while I disarm the nuke!

Private adamski: Yes sir!

Finn walks over to it and starts writing the deactivation codes. But then Feels a Hand but mostly bones around his neck.

Lich: You will die, Fool, I will destroy the world.

Finn: If I die you are dying with me. As finn pulls out a m9 and shots in the Neck.

The Lich Falls To the ground and finn goes back to Doing the deactivation codes. But the feels a gun pointed at his head.

Captain Jason: Hahahahhahhahahhahaha the lich is right you will-

But someone behind captain Jason shoots him.

Finn: Woah? Who did that?

Stanger: I did.

Finn: What is you name?

Stranger: My name is Fionna, Private Fionna.

Finn: Well Hello Fionna, my name is Finn, Sergeant finn, thank you for saving me.

Fionna: No problem, I should probably, nvm.

Finn: What is it?

Fionna: well me and my adoptive sister cake, We have Nothing. No gold, no home, and no food. Also the only reason I joined in the OOO's airforce was to get money.

Finn: Do you want to stay with me?

Fionna: really, that would be nice.

Finn: Ok, Where do you want me to Pick you up?

Fionna: Here in a few, but we need to go back to the commander.

End of flash back:

Start Of the infection.

Finn was watching the news When he hears screaming.

Finn: Jake be right back!

Finn pulls out a Semi auto-matic M4.

Fionna: Finn! Help!

Finn runs over but see's a zombie.

Finn: Fionna duck!

Fionna ducks and Shoots the zombie in the head.

Fionna: Thank glob you w-

Finn: FIONNA Are you ok? I was so worried, I couldn't bare to lose you.

Fionna starts to cry, but then she opens her eyes.

Fionna: Finn watch out.

But Then Out of the sudden a bullet hits the zombie in the head.

Jake: Are you people ok?

Marshal lee comes out.

Marshal: Fionna are you ok.

Finn: she's fine but I don't know if we will be.

Jake: Lets get some stuff that we need to survive, surely we will need food and water.

Finn, Fionna, jake, cake and marshal go in the house.

After packing all the weapons they need, And stopping by all their friends houses, they start driving everywhere.

Finn starts to talk to fionna.

Finn: Fionna I need to talk you.

Fionna: What?

Finn: I-I-I L-love-

Fionna: Finn, just stop yourself, I am kind of dating my Bf Flame prince.

Finn: Ok.

Fionna's mind:

Fionna: I really do love him, bu-but I also love flame prince, and marshal lee, who do I choose. A rockstar? A Hot guy? Or the guy of my dreams, who is all 3.

Finn's Pov:

Finn: Anything yet?

Cake: Nothing yet sugar.

Jake turns on the radio.

Jake: Hey bro, want to listen to some Five finger death punch?

Finn: No thanks bro.

Flame Prince And princess: were bored!

Finn: Then find something to do! I don't care, all I care about is getting To where I'm going.

Flame prince: Woah man chill.

Finn: Chill? Dude you hate water, you know what I'm just going to sleep.

Finn starts to hum.

Finn: Anthony works at the grocery store saving his pennies for someday, mamma lionna left a note on the door she said sonny move out to the country, working too hard gives you a heart attack-ack-ack-ack-ack, you wouldn't know by-

Jake: finn wake up.

Finn: Yeah bro whats up?

Jake: well Nothing much.

Finn: why did you wake me?

Jake: Well to tell you some news, Fionna is m-m-arrying Flame Prince.

Finn: Ok, well, I guess I missed my shot with her.

Jake: were stopping, we need gas.

Finn pulls out his CrossBow( Like the walking dead, finn is like Darrel).

Finn: Ok get the gas.

Jake starts filling it up.

Finn starts to hum while killing the zombies again.

Finn: The memories are shadows here comes the pain, and I can't seem to find my way home, and its all most like, your heavens trying everything, your heavens trying everything to keep me down.

Jake: Finn were ready.

Finn: Ok.

Finn jumps in the car with Fionna and Flame Prince Kissing.

Finn puts on dr. horrible sing along blog.

Finn: it's a brand new day yeah the sun is high, all the birds are singing that your gonna die! Why I hesitate it now I wonder why it's a brand new day.

Jake: Finn I think I see a Brick wall.

Finn: Whaa?

Everyone stops.

Jake: Wait where is flame prince.

Fionna: Look!

Flame prince was going with a machete to kill some zombies.

Finn: Stop fp! Those use to be people!

Fp: Yeah key word use to.

Fionna: Flame prince, I thought you were caring, instead your just a prick.

Fp: Oh i thought you loved me, Well-

Finn: YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE JUST GET YOUR BUTTS IN THIS CAR!

Fp: By what means do you have to command me Finn? Your not the leader, if anything I am.

Finn: Flame prince, no, you are using my weapons, my cars, dude you own nothing.

Fp: I can change that.

Fionna: Just stop!

Fp and Finn: NO!

Finn: Fp I'm done, Fionna if you want to be on his side go ahead.

Fionna: BUT FINN!

Finn: I DON'T CARE!

Fionna starts to cry

Fp: See what you did!

Finn: What I did? Dude Just screw off!

Fp: Why don't I kill you?

Fionna: Finn-

Finn: WHAT!

Fp: Yeah I think I will-

A zombie comes over to fp but fp stabs him.

Finn: I don't care! Fp and fionna, I just don't care.

Fionna: But finn, I l-l-l-l-l-

FP: Oh well you love him, how fantastic, Well I better get started going out with someone else, because FIONNA WE ARE OVER!

Fionna: You know what, yeah We are over!

Finn:WHATEVER, GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE CAR OR I SHOOT YOU!

Fp starts to run, away and steals a car from them.

Finn gets back in his car, separate from everyone elses besides jake and cake.

Fionna gets in.

Fionna: Finn-

Finn: What now?

Fionna: Please talk to me?

Finn: Why should I!

Fionna: finn I lo-

Finn: Now you love me! You know what fionna, just screw it.

They drive by the brick wall, and see a survivor up top.

Survivor: Hello!

Finn: What!

Survivor: This is a safe haven, you wanna come in?!

Finn: How bout it?

All of the gang shake there heads yes and enter.

Survivor leader: Hello fellow survivors, what might I do for you?

Finn: We need a place to stay.

Survivor leader: I think I can arrange that.

2 months later.

Finn's Pov:

Finn hears a knock on the door.

Finn: hello?

Fionna: Finn can I come in?

Finn: sure fionna come in!

Fionna walks in and sits on the bed.

Finn sits right beside her.

Finn: Yeah, what is it?

Fionna: Finn I really do love you, just I ho-

Finn kisses fionna.

Fionna kisses back. 4 hours later.

Finn wakes up to see fionna next to him.

Finn: What did I do last night?

Fionna: Hey darling( An guys I am not posting lemons because I don't see the point, At does not show lemons in the tv show or it would be for an adult) how are you?

Finn: great, its lovely to see my precious gal around me.

Fionna blushes.

Finn: Ok I am going to go check around out side for a few, bye!

2 months later.

Marshal visits fionna.

Fionna: hey marshal, whats up?

Marshal:oh I just came by to give you a present.

Marshal kisses fionna, and fionna surprisingly kisses back.

Fionna: we can't tell finn about this, or he'll kill you.

Marshal: Whatever, lets do it.

2 months later.( Starting off of last chapter)

Finn walks to fionna room and hears giggling.

Fionna: Oh marshal stop!

Finn then hears fionna kissing marshal.

Finn kicks the door down.

Finn:WHAT THE heck IS GOING ON IN HERE!

Fionna speechless. Doesn't say a thing.

Marshal: She's with me idiot!

Finn: You know what screw that, goodbye fionna.

Finn grabs most of his supplys and goes to the armory and grabs some weapons.

Marshal: Finn get in that car and you're a-

Finn punches marshal so hard his nose broke.

Finn then gets in a car and leaves.

Simon's Pov:

Simon: Ever since that virus has started, me and my wife, betty, have been held up in a house, trying to survive.

Simon: Hey betty do I see a car driving towards our house.

Betty: I don't know. Do you see one?

Simon: Yeah.

Finn slows down by the house.

Finn looks down to see bodys, everywhere.

Finn mutters to himself.

Finn: I better watch my step.

Finn walks to the house, but hears a gun load.

Simon: Hands up!

Finn:ok!

Simon walks out.

Finn: What do you want.

Simon: What do I want?

Finn: Wood to repair your falling down house?

Simon: Well yeah but what are you doing here?

Finn: Well my girl friend cheated on me so I ran away.

Simon: oh, well then whats your name?

Finn: Names finn, Finn Mertans.

Simon: Names Simon, Simon Petrikov, wanna come in for a bite?

Finn: As long its not a flesh bite.

Simon: HAhahahahahahahahah!

Finn's Pov:

After getting everything straightened out, simon decides its time to leave.

Simon: We need to get out here finn, can we please come with you?

Finn: Sure, I kinda new you wanted to cause that house of yours could fall down anytime, just get ready in one hour.

Simon: Ok.

1 hour later.

Finn starts up the car, and they leave.

After many stops by stations they see a prison.

Finn:Simon call the distress beacon just in case we get in any trouble.

Simon puts the distress beacon on.

They drive in and find its been over run by the zombies.

Finn: Crap!

Finn stabs a zombie in the head.

Finn: Simon. Betty! Get in the car, it's the only way for survival.

Finn is about to get in but a zombie grabs him and is about to bite him.

Finn: NOOOOO! But he feels no teeth, but a zombie dead on the ground.

Finn: How did that? YES I CAN DO MAGIC NOW!

But then he see's bullets spring out of nowhere and kill all the zombies, then they see a few helicopters landing.

Commander: Finn?

Finn: Commander!

Commander: Its good seeing you colonel finn!

Finn: you to sir!

Commander: cut the crap son, we have to get you and those people your with to the army base.

Finn: Sir yes sir!

After flying back, they hear a beacon distress.

The beacon distress comes on.

Jake: Hello if there is anybody out there, please help us!

Finn looks in shock.

Finn: I need to get there. Commander, permission to get them?

Commander: granted.

Fionna's Pov:

Marshal lee licks his lips as he comes closer to fionna.

Marshal: come on fionna forget about him, he's been gone for days now, probably dead.

Fionna just keeps looking down to the floor.

Marshal: Well I guess we could make out-

Fionna: No marshal we are over!

Marshal: No were not, not until I say we are.

Marshal grabs fionnas waist.

Fionna: MARSHAL STOP I SAID WE ARE OVER!

Marshal forces a kiss onto fionna, and fionna falls into it.

Marshal: see you like it.

Fionna: No I didn't, now get off me.

Fionna kicks marshal in the ribs.

Marshal: Ahhh, you wanna play it dirty, well then, let me get ready to show you what I got.

Fionna tries to run but marshal blocks the exit.

Fionna: No!

Fionna hears the door open then see's marshal off her, and jake over her, ready for a fight.

Jake: Do not do that marshal, or finn will kill you.

Marshal: Finn is dead.

Jake heartbroken to hear that his own brother is dead.

Jake: I don't care!

Wall person:ZOMBIES IN ZOMBIES IN!

Jake: we will settle this later.

Jake walks out and so do fionna and marshal.

Jake puts up the beacon.

Jake: Hello is there anybody hear?

Finn: Hello?

Jake: We need evacuation, zombies are in, wait are you finn?

Finn: No?

Jake: Oh, well we need you to come and help us.

Finn: ok.

Finn's Pov:

Finn: I need you two to fly the black hawks while I fly a apache that can hold 5 people, ok?

Private: ok sir.

They fly, but to finn. It looks familiar.

Finn: Wow look, its my old safe haven.

Finn: Hologram up.

Jake's Pov:

Survivor leader/John: we got an intermission from the base, and or a hologram.

Finn: This is Colonel Finn Mertans, we have found your request.

Everybody's go down.

Marshal: Your suppose to be dead!

Finn: yeah no.

Jake:FINN!

Finn: hey brother!

Jake: dang bro.

Finn: hey marshal, fionna.

Finn looks angry at both of them.

Jake: So what?

Finn: Well evacuation, 10 minutes.

That's when they hear helicopters over there guns.

Finn: Landing pad clear?

Jake: Uh yeah.

Finn lands the helicopter and goes and hugs his brother.

Jake: Finn brother!

Finn: oh man jake, you wanna get out of here brother.

Fionna: Hey finn.

Finn: what do you want. To screw up someones life again, well then go ahead.

Fionna: Please finn.

Fionna starts to cry.

Finn: What happened?

(ok people don't be mad at my ending, its mine!)

Fionna: Marshal lee got bitten.

Finn: So?

Fionna: He bit, me.

Finn:no,NO!

Fionna: Finn please I love you, just please tell me you love me ba-

Finn kisses fionna.

Finn: I will always love you fionna.

Alternate ending:

Fionna: finn marshal is dead, he died in the last phases with the zombie.

Finn: So.

Fionna: finn please, he did stuff to me while you were gone.

Finn: see if I care, now you lot need to come with me.

After going back, they start to have a normal life.

1 month later.

Finn knocks on fionna door.

Fionna still is weeping for finn, but thinks its pg trying to ask her out on another small date.

Fionna: What do you want pg!

Finn: Uh to see you?

Fionna opens it.

Fionna: Finn? But I thought you didn't love me anymore?!

Finn: Fionna I thought about marshal, but he was making you do that right?

Fionna: 90% of the time yes.

Finn: Well I was think that we-

Fionna: Get back-

Finn kisses fionna, and fionna kisses back.

( I'm not the guy for lemon's because its not in adventure time)

5 hours later, finn wakes up in fionna bed.

Finn: Fionna, I will always love you.

Fionna: Mummers in her sleep, finn, I love you to.

Half a year later.

Finn walks out to the commander.

But see's everyone gone.

**Cliff hanger!**

**Me: Well that's it for now, but just to say that took us like forever to write, through I hope this is better,one alternate ending, which is actually the real ending where finn and fionns get together.**

**Me: yep we are done for now.**

**Finn:Songs belong to Billy joel! And Five finger death punch.**

Me: credit also goes towards Gustav Holst for inspiration.

Finn:bye!


End file.
